A Brother Brought Back, and A New Friendly Face
by xCrystalCinnamon
Summary: This an Els x Aisha Rena x Raven Eve x Chung Ara x Add Elesis x Aren ( Ara's BFF is dating her older brother XD DRAMA!) I hope you like it, my first story I don't own Elsword or the characters. -Discontinued- q.q
1. Chapter 1 Aren's Back!

Hello people and this is chapter 1 of my story. Just pretend that I have a little pot of imagination and for this story, IT IS OVERFLOWING RIGHT NOW. So yeah I got everything planned out. Sometimes I even dream about it... but if I ever don't like an idea I will say so and you guys can give me some ideas or if I forget an epic idea same thing, LEGGO m'kay here I go...

As the Elgang exited Ara's head was hung down from her neck. Elesis walked beside her trying to comfort her best friend. "Dont worry Ara, if he isn't in there he has to be somewhere else right?" She said trying to soothe Ara's frustration. "That would be true... if he wasn't there, but he is, it's all my fault, if I hadn't run out of stamina then we could have been able to get to the boss level and turn him back to normal.." Ara answered her head still looking down. "We'll have another chance tomorrow won't we?" Elesis said trying to sound reasonable. "I'm afraid not, I overheard Elsword and Rena talking about going to a place called sander tomorrow, we won't have enough time to finish it by then...". Ara answered a tear dripping down her face. It seemed she new exactly how to answer someone, but sometimes it has disadvantages."I-I'm so sorry Ara... wait, can't we stall then fro a while long enough to finish it?" Elesis said trying to cheer her up. Ara shook her head still facing down "They also agreed and made it the final decision." she quoted, at that moment a giant blast occured in the same place that she lost stamina_ at, the same place that her brother was... _Everybody turned around getting ready to run, they were only a few metres away from the dungeon and suddenly they heard a yelp of defeat which sounded like... _Ara's Brother! _Elesis thought. Ara immediately ran to the sound and everyone but Elesis called her name. _She's my best friend, I have to help her _Elesis thought and ran after her leaving everybody surprised thinking why Elesis would care about Ara's older brother.

When Ara got to the boss level not caring that someone had defeated everything else she saw a figure on the ground (UH UH I KNOW WHAT UR THINKING BUT UR WRONG XD) "AREN!" she screamed running to the figure as he got up and then she hugged him when was fully up causeing him to collapse again. (XP TRICKED YA! U THOUGHT IT WAS ADD DIDN'T U! DONT LIE U DID! XD) Elesis got up jsut before Ara had almost killed her brother from suffacation to breathe because she was hugging him so tight. Elesis just stood there and smiled

OK THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER I HOPE U ENJOYED!


	2. Chapter 2 Thank You

After hugging Aren, Ara noticed Elesis had come up to find her. "Elesis? You have up all this way for me?!" Ara amiled running to her best friend with her brother behind her. "What are friends for?" Elesis answered as Ara came crashing into her best friend. Just after Ara Cleared out of the way Aren noticed Elesis and then Elesis looked up from the hug to see Aren and their eyes met. They stayed like that for about 5 seconds till Ara stopped hugging and they both snapped out of it as Elesis brushed a piece of hair away from her face and her and Aren blushed slightly all not knowing they were being watched. "So that's what he really looks like..." The figure said stepping out of the shadows making everyone turn around especially Ara. "Who are you?" Ara said sounding pretty calm but slowly drawing her weapon. "I'm the person who just turned you friend back to himself". hearing this from the figure, she put her spear down without letting it go. "Really? Well just so you know, he isn't just my friend, he's my brother". she said turning around and walking away rather slowly Elesis and Aren followed and soon got ahead of her but before reaching the portal she turned her head halfway. "Oh and, thank you". she said and walked into the portal. The male took off his hood to reveal short white-is silver hair with purple eye looking rather robotic the other covered by hair. "Your welcome". he whispered and smiled before disappearing.

So sorry it was so short, I just didn't want to give to much away


	3. Chapter 3 Who Was That?

After the 3 had come out of the dungeon with their friends scared to death. ARA! ELESIS! Aisha and Rena cried and hugged them so tight they were at the point of not being able to breathe (all my friends are afraid of my hugs because of this because I practically squeeze them like a bowa constrictor or however you say the name of that snake). Eh, thanks you guys but please don't try to kill me next time Rena! Ara said trying to catch her breathe as Rena giggled. Err... So... Tight..! Elesis yelped trying to get out of Aisha's tight grip (you'd be surprised at how tight it is for such a little girl) The others just laughed and the struggling female Alpha XD (Alpha cause Elsword main char and she is his older sis so yeah XD) Aren just stood their smiling to himself. Suddenly Aisha noticed Aren and stopped hugging to say hi. "Hello! You must be Aren Ara's older brother right?" Aisha said cheerfully. "Mhm". He answered nodding.

Later after getting some supplies they were heading for Sander. Ara however wondered who that person was and why he helped her brother but more of a question, _how _did he do it? Ara wanted answers as she sat at the edge of a cliff as her BFF Elesis came up to her. Ara..? Elesis asked from behind her. Hmm? She answered turning her head. "Ever since we left the dungeon, you have been acting pretty odd". Elesis pointed out. "Odd? who me? I'm not acting odd I'm doing fine just A-Okay!" Ara said trying to hide what was happening. "I know that trick Ara and it always means something is wrong, aren't you happy yours brother is back?" Elesis questioned. "Yeah, of course I am. It's just that guy in the dungeon who brought Aren back to himself...". Ara answered. "The guy with his hands in his pocket and his hood covering his head? What about him?" Elesis asked. "I want to know why he did it.. if he was good or bad.. and how he was capable of doing something like just all alone..." Ara answered thirsty for answers. Elesis smiled. "Don't worry, I have the feeling we haven't seen the last of him". She said and then got up and walked away. "Thats what I'm afraid of". Ara whispered turning back to the sunset.

Later that day Aisha, Rena, and Eve (oh so surprising) noticed something was wrong with Ara and they had the same questions of Elesis and she told them the whole story, but she never told anyone she said thank you, little did they know that Elesis was right, they would see her again...

You guys are NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVER gonna guess how Ara and Add meet up XD XD XD XD that is unless you read the next chapter - "flip me!"

XD


	4. Chapter 4 Isn't That Him?

After a while they all settled down in the forest and when everyone was finally asleep (sneaky little Ara) Ara woke up and decided to get some answers but when she decided to finally get out of the tent (she was lazy like me every saturday morning XD Im so lazy I can't even strech my arm to grab my cup of water which is a few inches away from me XD at times like that I wish I was able to make things magically flyinto my hands in the morning XD wait a minute.. *turns to Aisha* Aisha: Oh dang..! Me: HEY GET BACK HERE I WANNA BE SYCIC LIKE U OR HOWEVER U SAY THE STUPID WORD! *runs after her*) she forgot that Rena was keeping watch and she has the senses of all the animals combined O.O ain't nobody gonna sneak past dat lady. So instead she went back to sleep. In the morning everyone was sleeping peacefully until...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

A giant noise shook the ground and it seemed to come from a cave. They all ran to the sound grabbing their stuff to find out that the cave Raven said was unsafe truly was unsafe, it was cracked in 2 and the whole thing had collapsed but under all the stones was... a head? He had one eye closed with the robotic purple lining under the eye and the other one covered with hair and the same clothes as the guy at the dungeon. "Wait a minute, isn't this..?" HEY THIS IS THE GUY WHO TURNED AREN BACK TO HIMSELF! Ara said desperately trying to barge off the rocks. "We can't be so su- Elesis was stopped as they all saw his outfit Aren and Elesis Immediately recognized him. "You think he's still alive?" Elsword said sounding very childish Ara got up and slapped him. "OOWWW! THATS EVEN HARDER THAN EVE'S SLAP!" He complained and Eve twitched at her name called in such a reckless manner "Then don't say stuff like that!" She held up the hand she slapped him with ready to give him another. Elsword backed down. Ara let out a sigh of frustration. "We have to help him". She finished finally making up her mind. "But Ara what if he isn't on the good si-" Elesis was stopped as Ara picked up something he was wearing (he actually don't wear this I just put it in to add more spice to the story) It looked like a crest of some kind, like the belt that hung around Ara's waist. "Is that..?" Elesis asked sounding like she knows it. "A crest? Yes it is and I believe this the crest of the Corandillian family (cor-an-dill-e- an PS I made this up too) and... it's king used to be a very good leader until it was attacked by the demons, like my country... "Ok Ara, we'll help, but remember this was your idea so he's your responsibility!" Elesis said. "OH THANK YOU ELLY! THANK YOU!" (Elly is her nickname) Ara said hugging her best friend. Elesis smiled.

THE TRUE INTRODUCING OF ADD O.O I PROMISE THAT I WILL THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER!


	5. Chapter 5 Where Am I?

After they had all gone home Ara took Add to her room and shut the door so she could fix him up. When he woke up he found her putting a wet cloth full of healing oils on his wounds (it was only his upper chest so she wouldn't freak out for abs but she will soon.. TEHEHE) and sitting there with him. He was actually quite embarrased that it was a girl. "_W-who is that? Why is she helping me? Wait... This looks like the same girl that was in the dungeon. Could she be doing this as repayment for helping her brother?". _He thought. She just stared at her for a while till she turned her head and saw him awake and staring. "Oh! Your awake!" She said surprised instantly turning a light shade of pink. "It's fine, I feel alot better now." He said sitting up. She smiled. "I'm Add, what's your name?" He said reaching a hand out to shake her hand. "I-I'm Ara..." She said stuttering surprised that she even stuttered. _"Ara.. where have I heard the name before..?"_. He thought. Too focused on names he didn't think before he asked the next question. "That name sounds so familiar... What is your last name?". He said politely but sudden. "Haan, Ara Haan." Ara said_. " She's a Haan? I thought the place were the last Haans were was destroyed... Apearantly she's last one. I wonder if the demons attacked her village too... Wait. Before I turned her brother back to normal he was a demon.. Could he have been corrupted? Poor girl.. she must have gone through such a lot." _He thought.

"Uhh Add?" Ara asked because he was so deep in thought he forgot she was still with him. "Huh? Oh sorry! I was just thinking about something..." He answered. "It's fine Add." She gave him a warm smile but something broke the silence. "Dinner's ready!" Elesis called out. "Ok coming!" Ara called back. "Come on, I'll introduce you to everybody." She said. Then she grabbed his hand causing him the blush but she didn't notice and took him to the dinner table. They all talked and Add was introduced to everyone. Later that night found out herself that she had feelings for Ara's brother and called Ara to tell her. "So what did you want to tell me?" Ara asked entering the room and closing the door behind her. "Ara I... I think I have a crush..." Elesis said softly. "REALLY?! who?". Ara said partly loud partly quiet. "SHH!" . Elesis said hoping nobody heard. "I'm not sure but I THINK I have a crush on...". Ara waiting for her answer ever so impatiently. "...Your brother" she said softer than an ant's tiny feet crawling. Ara gasped and jumped up and down hugging her best friend. Later she went to her room and when she was closing the door she found Add looking at the crest which belonged to him. Without noticing her she came and sat beside him to meditate. But the noise of the closing door alarmed him to turn his and see Ara standing there.

Ara too stood there they both stared for a few seconds as well (as well because Elly and Aren did dat). That is until Add said something to break the silence. "So Ara..." He said as she came to sit beside him. "Yes?" She answered getting into meditating position. "What does _your_ family crest look like?" He asked. "Like this". She took out her crest which looked like twine binded to create the image of a flower inside a circle with an orange jewel in the middle. but the flowers petals were empty and the edge of the circle that stuck out of behind the flower were also. "Hmm..." Add said looking at his crest which had glass and 10 jewels 2 covered most and the glass covered a lot too but the other 8 jewels were around the sides and added there but are not part of the original crest but they were big enough to fit through the empty spaces of the other crest. He took the 8 pieces around the sides and placed then through the spaces and they fit perfectly. At the moment the last jewel was fit into place the crest glowed and without Eun's calling Ara turned into the nine tail fox. "H-HUH?! THIS IS ONLY SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN DURING A BATTLE! WHY IS IT HAPPENING NOW?! She said getting up all panicy and started losing control. " Ara calm down!" Add said holding her still till she stopped struggling. Ara let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you again Add!" She said hugging him causing him to blush uncontrollably.

I promised to make it long ^.^ Gotta do something for an hour but I'll write back soon!


	6. Chapter 6 You Drew This?

FINALLY THE ROMANCE STARTS NOW! Ok so because Aisha x Elsword is in list first that what I am doing.

As for the past events, Aisha noticed her hate for Elsword start disappear, and a new feeling come in. She new what it was but she didn't want to admit it until she finally put up with the fact she liked him... so she told her closest friend Rena. But a few days later she was strolling around Sander as she bumped into a fortune teller. He said that day she would recieve a kiss from the person who loved her she didn't believe him so she just went back to the Elgang. As she watched Elsword train. But he obviously didn't know that. _"A kiss from the person who loves you... Who would love me? Nobody loves me..." _As she sketched a picture of Elsword while he was training she felt a tear drip from her eyes thinking about how much Elsword hates her. Just then Elsword noticed her (YEAH GREAT TIMING ME. MAKING ELSWORD NOTICE HER CRYING! IM SUCH AN IDIOT) crying. Execpt this time her eyes were covered with her head stuffed in the notebook on her knees. "A-Aisha i-is that y-you?" He said surprised to see her crying. She didn't answer. "What's wrong?" He asked. She didn't answer and forogt about the book on her knee and it slipped out of her hands. "Hey what's this?" He said picking it up and turning to the picture to see an exact portrait of him (from his upper chest to his hair in Lord Knight costume of course). He blushed. "D-did you draw this?" He said. Still no answer but then her noticed something on the side. It looked like a description. He read it out loud. "Elsword: A nice person, cute, funny, Naive, and possibly handsome..?" His face turned crimson red at the word. the word _handsome_ itself in the book made him blush. Then he looked what it said under it. "But he hates me..." He finished and his cheeks softened. "_That's it, he read it. HE'S GONNA HATE ME EVEN MORE NOW!" _Aisha thought. "Aisha..." Elsword said thinking she was joking in the book. Then Aisha lifted her head up to see tear marks with some tears still pouring. "You wrote this?" He said. "Y-y-yes..." She said finally giving an answer. "Aisha I don't hate you..." He said as she got up. "Y-you don't?" She sniffled as Elsword got closer. "Of course not. I always thought you hate me..." He said. "Butt then why are you always so mean.?" Aisha asked. "Because I'm joking. I never mean it when I say mean things to you Aisha." He said getting even closer and wiping off a tear from her face giving her a warm smile. "Your doing it again..." She said slightly smiling. "Doing what?" He asked "Being grown up and cute and handsome and mature..." She said blushing. "A-Aisha I had no idea that you thought of me this way..." He said turning crimson again. "Well I guess it's time you did!" She said with a smirk. "What do you mean?" He asked confused. Aisha leaned in and kissed him making him turn even more crimson-ish (ish? ish?! ISH?! YOU USE THAT WORD IN YOUR STORIES BLUEKUNOICHI? YOU HAVE SERIOUS PROBLEMS! Me: I know). After a few seconds they got into it. and slowly pulled away still pretty close to each other's faces. "Elsword.." Aisha whispered. "Yeah" Elsword answered. "I love you... "She whispered back. "I love you too Aisha..." He whispered and kissed her back.

I hope you like it! I spent pretty long doing dis. RENA X RAVEN IS NEXT!


	7. Chapter 7 Beauty and the Beast

Finally Rena x Raven! XD

For a long time Raven had feelings for Rena, but he knew that she wouldn't accept him because he is a such a monster and Rena is an angel (Raven: AM NOT! Me: Oh yeah? *points at crying Aisha* Raven: WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ME? Me: You ate her pie. Raven: O.O STALKER! *runs away* Me: O.O Rena tell me, how can a 10 year old make a 24 year old freak out and run away? Rena: I dunno, by freaking them out? Me: Probably). Raven knew she hates him. Rena had felt the same for Raven, but she thought that she was too old (Her age is about her mid 40,000's Rena: O/./O WHY U TELLING THEM? Me: You never said I couldn't.). Because of this she told her best friends. (Ara, Aisha, Eve, and Elesis.) One night when Raven and Rena were on guard duty is when it finally happened...

Raven rubbed him hands above the fire trying to avoid eye contact with Rena. Rena kept on trying to make eye contact but he kept turning the other way. "Raven." She said finally. "Yes?" He asked. "Why have you been avoiding me these days? Did I do something to you?" She asked. "I have? I guess I've been so distracted lately that I have been forgetting to spend time with my friends." He lied hoping she would fall for it. (You are mistaken Mr. Raven! Nothing gets past her! Raven: Shut up little child. Me: Don't tell me what to do! Old hag... Raven: WHY YOU LITTLE! *chases* Me: *yawn and walks away*). "Raven I know a lie when I hear one, and that's a pure lie". Rena answered. "Rena I..." He tried to say. "You what?" She questioned. "I.." Raven said trying to say it to her.

Rena sighed. "Just say it already!" She said. "I-I-I can't..." Raven said trying once more. "Raven." Rena said with a beaming face. Raven looked up at her and blushed because the moonlight inflicked the shine in her eyes which made her even more beautiful. "Yes Rena?" He asked. "Don't you think the moon is beautiful tonight?" She asked. Finally Raven got the courage to say something emotional, but totally embarrassing. "Yes it is... almost as beautiful as you." He blushed and gave a warm smile. Rena instantly turned her head to face him. "Y-y-you t-t-think t-that I-I'm b-b-b-beautiful?" She said Stuttering and turning bright crimson. "Only a monster can't notice that. On second thought even they can see that." Raven replied.

"Raven stop it! Your making me blush!" She said turning even more crimson. "Oh am I?" He said crawling closer. (They were sitting down so he crawled) "Yes!" She said. "Oh come now Rena you knew that. Don't elves have telepathy?" (telepathy is talking to someone through ur mind O.O) Raven said getting closer and smiling. "Yes but I won't use it on my friends! It gives them headaches!" Rena said getting closer. "Really?" Raven said. "Yeah. Oh and Raven, your quite handsome yourself." She said smirking getting so close the only space between them was 2 inches. Raven blushed and kissed her. After a while they pulled away. "Raven.. I love you.." Rena whispered. "I love you too Rena..." He said and then kissed her again.

Well that was longer than I thought it would be o.o BUT THE MORE WRITING I GET DONE THE BETTER! I hope u enjoyed this chapter thnx! Eve x Chung is next!


	8. Chapter 8 Dance Lessons

Hey people! so sorry I haven't updated for so long, I have been doing a lot of stuff lately like I said it is going to be Eve x Chung and this a bit different. So for the return of Aren there is a party and Eve doesn't know what to do cause she has never been to a party so chung explains to her and so on

It was early in the morning but Elesis was always up early, in her room she was thinking of something as a thought hit her. _"I got it! What if we threw a party for Aren as a "Welcome Back" because of his return from evil?"_ She thought immediately getting up and rushing to Ara's room. Knock knock kn' knock knock! went Elesis' nuckle against Ara's white and orange door. "Yes Elesis?" Ara said opening the door recognizing the knock.

Elesis explained her idea and Ara agreed she woke up the others and told them except her brother, that was a surprise. When he finally found out it was all ready everybody was dancing and having a good time. Everyone except... Eve. She was in her room thinking about what to do because she hasn't been to a party. Chung had noticed Eve was missing and searched for her inside and found her in her room. "Eve? Eve where are you?" Chung said roaming near Eve's room and she heard him calling her name. "I'm in here Chung." She said opening the door to her room.

"There you are!" He said coming inside as she closed the door behind him as he entered. Eve sighed sitting on her bed. "What's wrong?" Chung asked sitting next to her. "I do not fit in.. I'm not use to your human ways and I do not know what to do at a formal gathering such as, "a party. " She said looking down. _"Poor Eve... she needs some cheering up." _He thought. "Eve..." Chung said causing her to turn her head to face him. "Yes?" She replied.

"At parties you dance, and have fun, anyone can have fun, even you!" He said with a warm smile. "I do not know how to do the "dance" or have the "fun." She said. "You don't need to know how, it's not something you can learn, it just comes naturally! But dancing can be a bit tough at times." He said still smiling. Hearing that, Eve was curious. "Chung." She said. "Yes?" He answered. "C-c-can you t-t-teach me how to do the "dance?" She said nervously. "You mean how to dance? S-s-sure..." He said.

They both got up and Chung held out his hands and then Eve held them making them both _blush. _(blush? Blush?! BLUSH?! HOW CAN A NASOD BLUSH!?). _"What is this feeling..?" _Eve thought. "This is called the waltz." Chung said searching up the waltz from Eve's computer. Eve glared at it then watched the video and the people turning in slow circles there feet repeatedly going in a box shape each time.

"Now we try." He said grabbing her hands and following the steps. Eve did the same and soon they both got the hang of it. "Chung." Eve said smiling. "Yes Eve?" He said. "I am liking this dance." She said giving him a warm smile. It was going nice and smooth till... Chung tripped over over of Eve's drones when it was flying near his feet. "AHH!" he said falling backwards as Eve fell forward. "Ow... This pain is most disturbing." She said before she opened her eyes to find herself on Chung and her head so close their noses were touching. "Uhh..." Chung said blushing. "Sorry Chung." She said also blushing. They both stayed there silently until Eve got the guts to say a word.

"C-Chung.." Eve stuttered in a mechanical way. "Y-yes E-Eve?" Chung said trying to get up. Eve, noticing his struggle loosened her legs in order for him to move. "What is the meaning of l-l-love?" Eve said stuttering on the word getting up but Chung froze at the word. "Love is when... when someone cares for someone alot who is not of the same blood or DNA, in other words a soulmate..." Chung said blushing scarlet. "I mean what is the meaning of it?" Eve said turning a light shade of red. "W-well.. only those who have experienced it know what it is like, but I know that its said to be like one thing that is never filled in your heart is filled once you find love..."

Chung finished turning even redder. "I see... Chung are you feeling ok? Your face turning a crimson colour." She said putting one of her hands on his head and her drones when out of the room to leave them alone. "Y-y-yes I'm f-f-fine Eve..." Chung said. But instantly noticed what she meant when he saw his reflection from the corner of his eye form the mirror not too far away. He stood frozen and embarrassed. "No you do not seem fine... " She said coming closer. He slightly backed away. "N-n-no I-I'm f-f-fine r-r-really..." He said stuttering as he reached the wall.

_"Ugh..! Why is she getting so close!? And why am I over reacting!?"_. He thought turning even redder nearly collapsing. "Chung please don't tell me your sick..!" Eve said getting close to the point his nose was touching his. "U-u-uh Eve d-d-don't y-you t-t-think t-t-this is a b-bit t-too- He was cut off. "Maybe this will make you feel better..." Eve said closing her eyes slightly tilting her head pushing it forward until their lips made contact. Chung turned scarlet, crimson, red, blush, and boiling at the same time then close his eyes and accepted his defeat (defeat in hiding his feelings that is). After what seemed like years in the kiss Eve (finally) decided to pull away. "Do you feel better now, Chung?" She said smiling as if she was the most innocent girl in the world. "Actually I am... Almost." He said curving his lips into a small smirk.

"Oh? And why aren't you fully recovered?" She asked curiously. "Cause I haven't had enough yet." He said pulling her into a kiss.

I KNOW I KNOW ur probably thinking. OMG BLUE! WHAT THE HECK HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU? DID AN ALIEN TAKE OVER YOU OR SOMETHING!? Well, no I jsut read one of the most awesomest stories called Elhigh by Awesomeness02 and that inspired me into making this chap so cheesy for some reason... don't ask why cause I have no idea.


	9. Chapter 9 Author's Note

I'm sorry everyone but I have lost my train of thought for this story therefore I am discontinuing it, please understand this was a hard decision to make but I promise that most of the other stories I make will be completed, Sorry for any inconvenience (how the hell do I know how to spell that!? O.o)


End file.
